


Nathanos’ Nightmare

by Vandera



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22671655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vandera/pseuds/Vandera
Summary: Nathanos has a nightmare.
Kudos: 9





	Nathanos’ Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely based off a dream I had.

Nathanos Blightcaller was doing patrol through Tirisfal Glades. He took several new blight hounds with him as he set out from the Undercity. This would be a good time to train them. As they scouted the area between the Undercity and Brill, everything seemed to be quiet except for an occasional plague bat flying overhead. 

They walked past several abandoned farms and came to a stop in a field overrun with gloom weed. The blight hounds sniffed the weed excitedly, as if it was the most fascinating thing they had ever seen.

Nathanos sighed and took a deep breath. Wait a second. He was breathing? That could not be right. He held his breath and after a couple of minutes, it became unpleasant and he had to take another breath. So, he had to breathe now. But why? It did not make sense. He was dead. Slowly, he brought the fingers of his right hand up to his neck and checked where his carotid pulse used to be. His pulse tapped against his fingers. He had a pulse. Slowly, it began to dawn on Nathanos that he was alive again.

How could he be alive? What was going on? Something was wrong. The sound of a twig snapping brought Nathanos out of his state of shock. 

“Freeze!” he ordered as he spun around and aimed his bow at the source of the noise. It was a human woman. Why was a human here? A spy? Possibly.

“I’ll give you thirty seconds to explain who you are and why you’re here,” spat Nathanos.

The woman said something in a language that Nathanos did not recognize.

“Last chance,” growled Nathanos as he pulled back the arrow, about to let it fly. Alive or not, he had no problem of disposing of an Alliance spy.

The woman said something else and pointed at the blight hounds, who were busy eating the gloom weed.

Nathanos resisted the urge to roll his eyes. An intruder on forsaken lands, and the blight hounds were busy eating grass.

The blight hounds stopped eating and looked up at Nathanos. They growled at him. Suddenly, a silver light began to swirl around the blight hounds. The light flashed brightly for a moment and then disappeared. Where Nathanos’ blight hounds had stood, there were now several blue fuzzy imps.

The imps began to dance around Nathanos and laughed. “You’re going to die. You’ll be dead,” they sang as they continued to dance.

“Shut up! Shut up!” Nathanos screamed at the imps.  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
“Nathanos!” barked a sharp voice.

Nathanos opened his eyes and quickly took in his surroundings. He was not in Tirisfal Glades, but instead, leaning against a tree behind Trueshoot Lodge in the Broken Isles. Standing in front of him was the so-called Huntmaster. Nystela Dawnstrider, a former Farstrider, who in Nathanos’ opinion, her only skill was being a pain in his undead ass. 

“Don’t think that I actually care about you, but are you okay?” asked the elf.

“Mind your own business,” snarled Nathanos.

“Oh, how I try,” she sighed, “you were standing there with your eyes closed, making a face like you were having a bad case of indigestion.”

“Don’t you have a wolf to pet?” Nathanos snorted.

Nystela rolled her eyes. “Your blight hounds have broken into the supply shed and opened up a crate of gloom weed. They’re eating it and I doubt it’s good for them. Could you please control them?” Nystela asked as she walked away.

Nathanos pushed himself off the tree and stalked towards the supply shed. Wait? Did she say gloom weed?


End file.
